


BOSS X BOSS

by signorina_y



Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 男人们不说再见
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838254
Kudos: 2





	BOSS X BOSS

42街最受欢迎的地下酒吧，掩藏在歪歪扭扭的木门和狭窄陡峭的楼梯之后，门上连一块招牌也没有。像一个秘密的魔法世界，只有42街原住民才能熟门熟路摸到它的入口。  
在这里，烟酒药品、赌博枪支触手可及，违法的大门随时向来者敞开，不论对方是否成年。这是一方全然不接受法律约束的天地。  
准确说来，整个儿的42街都是一个蔑视法律管辖，自成一派的世界。只有实力才是这里唯一需要遵循的法则。  
但也并非百无禁忌，比如——  
“这里可以带狗进来吗？”  
康谷伸长了脖子打量坐在吧台角落的青年。破洞牛仔裤配卫衣是这里最常见的打扮，不常见的是伏在高脚凳下懒洋洋甩尾巴的拉布拉多，狗链的另一头正松松挂在青年的手腕上。棒球帽和卫衣的连帽将他的面部遮挡得严严实实，不知怎么的，康谷却总觉得那人透出一种说不出的熟悉感。  
即使是有些惫懒的举手投足，看起来也十分优雅，带着一种富足的贵气，与四周粗俗放浪的氛围格格不入。  
亚历克斯捏着酒杯，默不作声地打量对方的背影，眼底翻涌着复杂的情绪。  
在地下街生活久了，养出了一副猎犬般的嗅觉。对于陌生人，只消一眼就能嗅出对方绝非同类。这样一个生活优越的富家少爷，来臭名昭著的地下街究竟有什么目的，难不成心血来潮想体验一下贫民窟的氛围？  
可那种难以言喻的熟悉感，又是怎么回事？  
连亚历克斯也感到困惑不解。  
“倒也……没有规定说不能带狗吧？”他喃喃自语。  
倒不如说，从来没有人会异想天开地带着宠物狗来到黑帮少年聚集的地下酒吧喝酒。打从进门的那刻起，一人一狗便迅速成为酒吧内唯一的焦点，无数双眼睛都瞪大了挂在他身上，仿佛围观一个外星怪物。  
然而焦点中心的青年却仿佛浑然不觉，顾自走到吧台角落坐了下来。点了一杯酒，小口小口啜饮起来。  
原本嘈杂的酒吧诡异地安静了一瞬，议论的声音从角落里传出，逐渐此起彼伏，蜂鸣一般。整间酒吧的注意力都齐齐聚焦在这一个神秘的外来者身上。  
人声鼎沸中，终于有人忍不住挑头，走过去将弹簧刀示威般拍在他面前。  
“喂，小子，你和这只蠢狗是怎么回事？该不会是走错了地方，以为这里是乡村退休俱乐部吧？”带头挑事的家伙人高马大、膘肥体壮，站起来就是一堵肉墙，亚历克斯立刻认出那是个新近冒头的、脾气很坏的家伙，十分嚣张跋扈。  
他被自己教训过两回，杀了些气焰，但也仅仅只在这条街的主事者亚历克斯面前才不情不愿有所收敛。  
牵狗青年显然是个外来户，他自然不会给对方留情面。  
亚历克斯暗自为他捏了把汗。  
身处一触即发的紧张气氛中，青年仍旧镇定自若。棒球帽的帽沿动了一动，似乎是青年向对方投去了短暂的一瞥，随后便兴致缺缺继续埋头喝自己的酒，根本懒得理会无聊的挑衅。  
四周的少年们早就纷纷停下手头事，目不转睛注视着这边的动静，每个人都在兴致勃勃等待一场好戏，甚至还有人助兴似的吹了一声响亮的口哨。  
亚历克斯见势不妙，在高脚凳上挪了一下身子，让重心稳稳踩到地上，好来得及在第一时间冲上去解围。  
众目睽睽下受到如此轻蔑，颜面扫地，如此好面子的家伙自然会恼羞成怒。  
二人体格悬殊，原本人人都以为大概率会演变成单方面施暴的场面。可是谁都没看清牵狗的青年到底是怎样动作的，只听几声肉搏的闷响过后，高大壮实的挑事者便直挺挺砸倒在地上，痛苦地捂着肚子蜷成一团，如同一只巨大的肉虫，臃肿扭曲的姿态颇为可笑。  
一支黑色的手枪握在青年手中，稳稳指向对方头部——  
交手的功夫不过几秒钟，不知道青年究竟怎样发现了对方的腰间的手枪，又如何在短短几招中夺过了枪——他甚至还有时间给子弹上了膛。  
而且这种时候他居然还没忘记手中的狗链……  
打斗中卫衣的连帽滑落下来，棒球帽也歪到一边，帽檐下遮不住的略长的发丝明亮耀眼，像一把柔软的金子。  
这下亚历克斯和康谷都认出他是谁了——  
“亚修！”  
在二人异口同声的惊呼中，青年摘下了碍事的棒球帽，露出一双翡翠般碧绿的眼睛。

即使早已远离了江湖，亚修•林克斯这个名字依然是42街不朽的传奇。没能有幸与他生在同一个时代的少年们，都或多或少听说过他的故事。  
无与伦比的美貌，无与伦比的智慧，还有无与伦比的枪法和和无与伦比的功夫。  
有人说他死了，有人说他还隐藏在纽约的某个角落，也有人说他已经离开美国。  
如今传奇的主角归来，却带着一只宠物狗，坐在地下酒吧与42街的现任头目惬意地喝酒。  
“竟然真的是你……”亚历克斯仍然不敢相信自己的眼睛，“难怪刚才在旁边看着，总觉得你跟别人不一样。”  
像偶然掉落在垃圾堆中的钻石，即使有心遮掩了光芒，仍能窥见璀璨的一角。但和从前的少年领袖比起来，似乎又有很多东西都变得不一样了，以至于连曾经生死与共的亚历克斯和康谷都一时没认出来。  
一别数年，百感交集，心头涌动万语千言，却一时间找不出一句合适的寒暄。重逢的喜悦与感慨交织冲撞，几次深呼吸，仍然无法决定从何处说起。亚历克斯将亚修从头到脚来回打量，最后目光好奇地定格在一直牵在对方手中的米色拉布拉多。  
看体格大约刚成年，四肢修长结实，康谷十分贴心地从后厨给他搞了一碗水煮鸡胸肉，此刻大狗正埋头嚼得津津有味。  
“这是……你的狗？”  
亚修也顺着他的目光低头看去，注视着大狗的神情带着一种无可奈何的爱护，像是在看自家的倒霉顽皮孩子。  
“嗯，英二从垃圾桶里捡来的，叫巴迪。”亚修想了想，似乎认为自己有必要为带着狗进酒吧的行为给出一个说明。  
“他昨天整晚都在屋里和我们的猫打架，我要是继续把他们一起留在家，他们就会把房子拆了，然后英二就会把我拆了。”  
“你们还养了猫？”  
“也是从街上捡的。”  
从某种意义上来说，亚修觉得自己也可以算作英二从42街捡回来的。当然他很自豪自己在家中的地位比猫猫狗狗高出许多，独占英二心中头把交椅。他过去是阿猫阿狗的老大，现在也要做阿猫阿狗的老大。  
可是家中的猫狗们上房揭瓦下地掀砖，几乎无所不能，仗着英二的宠爱有恃无恐，闯完祸一个转眼就看不见踪影。有时亚修打心底觉得即使是从前执掌黑帮的自己，也拿这两个精力旺盛的小混球毫无办法。  
亚修很不满他们分走了英二的关爱，曾经偷偷把他们关进储物间，结果一猫一狗合起来挠坏了一张红木门，山猫被罚睡一周书房。  
这里到底不是熟悉的波士顿，如果这一趟出门弄丢了巴迪，很大概率英二会把他一起丢出去。  
曾经的42街黑帮首领，如今居然对家中的宠物猫狗束手无策，而且还这样若无其事地谈论着自己的“妻管严”，丝毫-不为此感到羞耻，让亚历克斯一时无语凝噎。  
眼前的这个人的的确确是亚修•林克斯，却又不是他从前认识的亚修•林克斯了。  
他似乎比从前又长高了一些，也结实了一些，过去稍显纤细的体格，如今已展现出更富有力量感的轮廓，后来他知道这是长时间赛艇训练的成果。  
“真好啊，有机会我也想试试赛艇。”亚历克斯发出由衷羡慕的感慨。尽管他很清楚这不过是说说而已。  
赛艇也好，顶级学府也好，都是生活安逸的富家子弟才有权享受的东西。  
他很高兴亚修看起来已经很好地融入了那个世界，虽然他微微弓起背脊的侧影依然像一只矫健优美的雪豹——  
只是收起了爪牙，敛去了凛冽的气焰，不再暗藏杀气，随时准备伺机而动。  
虽然方才的交手让不曾见识过山猫的小弟们大开眼界，亚历克斯却敏锐地从中看出了异样。  
只有曾经一起战斗过、十分熟悉的旧友，才能够觉察出来这种微妙的变化——  
亚修的身手不如从前利落了。  
还好对付这些小鱼小虾依然绰绰有余。  
亚历克斯无意点破，亚修却坦然承认了自己的生疏。  
“刚才真是比从前差远了。”亚修说着，自嘲地笑了一下，却并没有显出任何不甘心的意思，又招手为自己叫了一杯酒。  
是差了些，但并没有差那么远，与这条街上最厉害的人物相比也仍然不落下风。亚历克斯打量着身旁安静喝酒的侧脸，原本想问他过得好不好，话到嘴边又咽了回去。  
没有这个必要了。  
只要仔细观察亚修如今的外表、气度、举止，无论是谁都会断言他过得很好。  
肢体劲瘦匀称，是长期维持健康饮食与运动锻炼的成果；眉心间由于长期使用枪支瞄准而刻出的“川”字纹路，已经被温和的神情抚平；坐在那里的姿势透露出一种放松的闲适与随性，不再像一张时刻绷紧的弓，随时准备出手迎击。过去的戾气也好，杀气也罢，连统领一方的冷酷狠厉，都尽数冰消雪融。  
相反，在这个经历过诸多折辱与磨难的青年身上，罕见地展露出可以称之为明快的情绪，即使与故人的重逢难免引起几分伤感——他看起来是平和而幸福的。  
亚历克斯自然明白了他身手比从前迟钝的理由：  
家养的雪豹，又何需磨练捕猎技巧？

确认了亚修过得不错，亚历克斯一颗心便放了下来，再没有什么好担心的。42街的纷争已经不再是亚修需要关心的事情，亚历克斯也无意再将他牵扯进来。  
对于这四年来亚修的生活，亚历克斯虽然好奇，却也并非真打算对每一个细节刨根问底。  
既然已经身处完全不同的世界，就最好不要再过多涉足彼此的生活。他早就下定了这样的决心。  
于是他只是挑一些无关痒痛的事情与亚修聊天。  
“现在是大学假期吧？”  
“嗯，不过也不完全是在放假，我的导师跟投行有一个合作项目，做量化交易模型，我现在在纽约负责这个项目，不出意外的话，就准备把它当做毕业论文了。”  
“准备继续念硕士吗？”  
“还没想好，导师很希望我继续念，我倒无所谓，英二让我自己决定。”  
“英二的摄影工作好像做的不错，我上次在报纸上看见他的作品了，好像还拿了什么奖。”  
“是那个新闻报道的配图吧，那是他的获奖作品，今天他去颁奖典礼了。”  
“诶？听上去挺重要的，不用陪他一起去吗……”  
“不了，颁奖礼是《纽约X报》主办的，当年做过蒂诺案的追踪报道，他们的主编和记者或许还认得我，我不想冒险去现场给英二添麻烦。”  
毕竟从法律上来讲，亚修•林克斯早就是个死人了，没有必要再横生事端。他的心意有很多种表现方式，不一定非要去现场祝贺。  
“我现在登记的名字叫亚斯兰。”  
“亚斯兰•杰德•卡林斯。”  
他转过头对亚历克斯露出笑容，如同姓名一般通透的绿眸在昏黄的灯光下闪闪发光。  
也许是因为用回了被遗弃许久的儿时的名字，连笑容都染上了几分孩子气，明明年岁渐长。  
看来他真的被英二照顾得很好。  
不知怎么，亚历克斯的目光忽然被亚修的手吸引过去。  
倒不是因为亚修的手好看——亚修的手过去就很好看，修长，白皙，骨节分明。如今在那只好看的左手的无名指上，一个银色的指环在酒吧昏暗的灯光下静静折射出纤弱的光芒。  
是一枚戒指。  
大约是铂金的质地，没有任何宝石或花纹修饰，所以看起来朴素的过分，很难引起注意。可一旦发现了，视线便不由自主地跟着它打转。  
亚修也很快注意到了，微笑着向他举起手，大方展示戒指，眉目间有掩不住的满足。  
“英二和我登记结婚了。”  
其实戒指很早就买了戴上，登记结婚反倒是一时兴起。亚修和英二从未谈论过关于结婚的话题——连生死都可以毫无保留托付给对方，口头或纸质的承诺已经变得不那么重要，就连一纸婚书也没人觉得是多么郑重其事的东西。  
过去许多年亚修一直无视法律，如今也不看重法律的认可和约束。他和英二之间根本不需要这些形式上的文件或手续。  
决定登记结婚的原因，可能真的只是因为那一日天气很好。  
“恭喜！”  
亚历克斯由衷地祝贺，看起来却并不意外，好像这完全在他的预料之中。  
虽然一别四年无音讯，亚历克斯却一直相信，亚修和英二是在一起的，今后也会一直在一起。  
不管在纽约，还是在波士顿，走到天涯海角，他们都永远不会分开。  
“什么都没准备，就请你喝杯酒吧。”亚历克斯有些过意不去地说到。他抬手招来酒保，指了指身边的亚修，示意道：“他的都记我帐上，我一起结。”  
除此之外好像也的确没有什么适合拿出手的，亚历克斯盘算着。旧友新婚，本应送一份大礼，但如今的亚修已经不需要什么来自过去的纪念品，也不需要再和这里有什么交集。  
他一直都盼望亚修能够走得远远的，不要回头，放下这里的一切，去过属于他自己的生活。  
不必牵挂，不必记起。  
一杯酒，是祝福也是道别。  
与旧友聊天的时间总是过得飞快。  
像每一个外出喝酒的已婚男性一样，亚修没忘记时不时瞥一眼手表。当时针逐渐接近某个数字时，亚修放下酒杯，流露出准备离开的信号。  
“英二应该快回家了。”  
事实上他今天原本只是出门遛狗，根本没打算往这里来。可不知怎么的，双脚好像有了自己的意志，等到意识到什么的时候，人已经站在了酒吧门外。  
他望着比从前更破烂的木门怔怔发愣。  
他曾经无数次在这里和那时的少年们喝酒，打台球，扔飞镖，处理帮派或个人事务，心情好的时候互相交换几个庸俗的笑话，心情不好就一个人沉默地喝酒。  
也正是在这里，他第一次见到了那个目光干净明亮的少年。  
他从狭窄的楼梯拐角探出头，像小心翼翼提着裙摆的仙度瑞拉，一头闯进山猫亚修•林克斯的世界。他会做口味奇特的日本料理，能够像鸟儿一样轻盈飞翔起来，只消一眼便轻易看破亚修冷酷强悍的伪装。  
亚修受伤入院之后，亚历克斯很花了些功夫才镇压住帮派暴乱，顺理成章接替了亚修的位置。  
或许因为当年的离开是不告而别，所以亚修一直惦记着没有同过去的一切做一个认真的道别。  
他们在酒吧门口用力抱紧对方的肩膀，却没有说再见。  
亚修最终没有告诉亚历克斯自己为何会突然出现，就像亚历克斯也没有问他还会不会再见面。


End file.
